


Alucard

by sexyfantasy



Category: Akumajo Dracula/Castlevania, Castlevania: Nocturne of recollections, Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Across the 2nd Dimension, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Dhampir, Drama, F/M, Fairy/Yuki, Female Akihito, Genderbending, I don't follow the story line, M/M, Mpreg/pregnancy, OC, Supernatural - Freeform, Telepathic Bond, Teleportation, imp/Yori, incubus, vampire sire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyfantasy/pseuds/sexyfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wheel of destiny is turning and who knows that it will bring .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving a try to another fictions and I don't own the characters in this fictions.  
> They belong to Sensei Ayano Yamane and Konami.  
> English is not my first language .  
>  Comments and constructive criticism are welcome .  
> Beta done by StarXNite Thank you so much.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you.

1792 AD Transylvania.

 

After the death of Maria Renard and Lyudmil on that cursed night by the hand of Magnus,the two vampire/dhampir brothers Alucard and Richter knew the pain of living an eternity without their love ones was too great to endure.

They asked Dracula to seal their memories and powers until the right moment.

 

Maria Renard was engage to be wed to Alucard, Dracula's eldest son and the youngest son Richter was Lyudmil's beloved. Time passed and the story forgotten changed in myths and legends.

 

Present day Tokyo Japan.

 

The door of Asami's office flew open and an excited Akihito ran in not paying attention to the meeting that was taking place.

"Gentlemen, this meeting has concluded and I believe I have to attend to more important matters right now. You are all dismissed" said Asami.

After the office has emptied Asami turned to Akihito.

"What's got you so excited kitten for you to barge in my office like this?"

"Asami, do you know how much I like horror movies about vampires and monsters and myths and legends? And how much you turn me on when you bite my neck I can swear some time I have the feeling you are going to grow fangs?"

"Fu fu fu . Come here I'll bite you some more."

"Asami... stop you bastard. Ouch stop bite me, I did not come here for this."

"So what did you came for, my cute Akihito?"

"Umm... I kind of... have some good news for me and bad for you". Lifting one perfect eyebrow, Asami looked at Akihito with suspicions.

"Care to elaborate Akihito! And make it fast before I lose my temper and indulge myself on your delicious body."

"Ok Ok my boss wants me to do this assignment about myth and legends about vampires for Halloween and he is sending me to Transylvania in Romania.  
I'm leaving in two days for a month I got the ticket and all the paper work ready."

Asami didn't said anything at the news of his lover leaving for a month. He pushed the intercom button on his desk and called his secretary in.

"Kirishima. What investments do I have in Eastern Europe? More specifically in Romania."

Kirishima pushed his glasses up and going through his tablet.

"Asami-sama last year you invested $500 million at Rosia Montana in Transylvania, 190 kilometres east of border with Hungary. And it estimates a profit of $1.9 billion this year".

"Did you hear that Akihito! I believe I to do have business over there. Cancel your ticket and you're coming with me; we are leaving in two days. Kirishima clear my schedule for a month and get my private jet ready ."

"Hai Asami-sama."

"What you think you are doing bastard deciding like this out of the blue. I'm not going anywhere with you, it's my assignment and I'm going alone."

"Akihito, have you been to Eastern Europe before? Do you know the language or even English? And let me tell you my cute kitten the gypsies over there will eat you alive."

Akihito thought for a moment and realised Asami was right, he doesn't know the language and his English was very rusty and the thought of being caught by the gypsies was frightening.

"Ok, I'm coming with you but you let me to do my job."

"Deal. But you have to promise me to listen and stay close to me."

"Ok I promise" said Akihito pouting like a child having his balloon deflated.

"You are so cute when you pout I feel like I want to eat you all."

Asami pulled Akihito in his lap and started kissing him and licking his plump lips. Pulling his lover t-shirt over his head and blowing raspberries on his stomach making Akihito giggle.

Asami nipped and sucked on his nipples until Akihito was breathless and moaning in pleasure.

"Ah Ryuichi I need you, I want to feel you inside me now." That was all it took for Asami to pull off his lover's jeans and release his aching cock from the confinement of his pants, thrusting in one swift motion deep inside his lover making him scream . Stopping, to give Akihito time to adjust to his size and started pounding in and out in a fast pace hitting Akihito's prostate with every thrust.

"Ah Ryuichi I'm coming... I'm commiiiinnnnng" and he splattered all over his and Asami's stomach with rows of cum. A few thrusts later, Asami emptied himself deep in his lover with a low growl.

 

**********************************************************************************************************************

 

Later that night with Akihito in his arms Asami fell into a deep sleep after a couple of hours of more intense activity .

"Alucard, Alucard, my son it is time for you to awaken. Follow your lover and come to me." Asami jumped from his deep sleep and grabbed his gun from under the pillow, he could swear he heard that voice loud and clear in the room, but could see no one.

"Shh... go back to sleep Akihito it's nothing" he said to his little lover who opened one eye.

Asami got out of bed and went to the living room straight to the bar for a strong drink and a smoke, all puzzled and confused about the incident in the bed room. The voice he heard and the name all sounded so familiar, but why.

TBC


	2. Strange Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Asami believe what he's seeing or not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to all of you who support me and pin point my mistakes. I give my best to correct them and I hope you guys enjoy this story.

Asami was sitting on living room couch when all of a sudden the lights in the room started to flicker. Sensing a presence he pulled his gun out.  
Right before his eyes was a small creature knelling at his feet.

“Master Alucard, once again is an honour to be at your service” said the creature.

“Who are you and how you got in here?” asked Asami irritated and not because a strange creature was knelling before him but how he had entered his penthouse without activating the alarms.

“Master Alucard. I’m one of your trusted familiars. I’m the Imp.”

“I was sent by Lord Dracula, your father to be at your service.”

Not sensing bad intentions from the creature Asami put his gun away.

“Ok Imp explain, and makes it fast.”

“Master Alucard…”

“No. It's Asami-sama” Asami interrupted the imp before he got the chance to continue.

“Forgive me Asami-sama”

“Go ahead, continue” said Asami with a smirk lighting another cigarette, amused at the submission of the small creature.

“In the year 1792 AD after the death of Lady Maria you asked your father to seal your memories and powers. Through the years you got reincarnated and now you possess this body.  
Lord Dracula believes now is the right time for you and your brother to awaken.”

“So let me get this straight” said Asami trying to understand what the creature was saying.

“You say I’m this Alucard, my Father is Lord Dracula and I have a brother, and what I’m a vampire?" Asami said with sarcasm. "Fuck what the hell was I drinking?” Ignoring the imp and feeling a nasty headache approaching.

Asami headed straight to the bedroom to his sleeping lover with the thought of waking him up, for a round or two of vigorous sex.

“Asami sama, your departure is in two days and everything will be clarified to you. Forgive me to say this Master but your brother is in eminent danger.”

Hearing this, Asami turned around with a puzzled expression.

“Brother? What are you talking about? I don’t have a brother I’m the only child.”

“When your memories and powers got sealed you forgot everything same goes for him too. But you’re closer to him than you think.”

“What do you mean?”

“Your brother Richter's reincarnation is your friend Fei Long.” And with that the imp vanisheed in thin air.

More confused than ever Asami returned to the bar for another drink, thinking if all of this was true, how should he approach this new found information.  
Being a vampire, Dracula’s first son and Richter aka Fei Long’s big brother, sounded crazy. But the imp was real and Akihito mentioned him biting like one.

Drinking the glass in one go Asami recollected what the imp said about having powers and wondered what kind. Being the king of Japan’s underworld is very satisfying to Asami, but having supernatural powers and immortal life, that is another’s story.

That thought made Asami smirk… a devilish smirk.

Heading once again to the master bedroom with the intentions to waking up Akihito and practicing his biting on his lover’s neck.

TBC


	3. Nightmare   (flashback)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito's nightmare is hunted by the memories of the past.

Meanwhile in the master bedroom Akihito was thrashing wildly in his sleep.

He was running through long dark corridors like a maze, inside of a castle,accompanied by a small flying little girl maybe the size of his index finger. He wasn't himself, he was a woman, blond with long hair falling to her waist, deep hazel eyes and dressed in something resembling female warrior attire.

“My Lady, my Lady don’t go through that door, I can sense the monsters behind it. Let's go this way maybe we can find Master Alucard” said the little fairy.

All of sudden Maria gasped and dropped to her knees.

“My Lady, what's wrong why did you stop? We have to get going it's not safe here.”

“My powers… I can’t sense the Celestials Beasts within me. I lost my powers” said Maria clenching her chest tightly.

Reaching the throne room Maria could hear somebody fighting inside. She opened the big wooden door and stepped inside.  
In front of her was an ugly site.  
Her futures brother in law, lover, Lyudmil all bloody and full of wounds was fighting a winged creature, an incubus as she recognised, Magnus one of the strongest of all and Alucard's arch enemy.

Lyudmil saw Maria in the room and turned around, being distracted for a second, was enough for Magnus to attack from behind ending his life with swift motions of his sharp claws.

Maria screamed and ran to Lyudmill's side kneeling and holding his dying body in her arms. She was trying desperately to invoke the Celestial Beasts once again but with no result.  
Seeing her struggle Magnus started laughing, enjoying his victory over the two of them. His master plan was to remove Maria’s and Lyudmil’s powers. Killing the both of them and weakening the two brothers through pain and controlling them. Trying to make Alucard and Richter his puppets and turning them against Lord Dracula, was a brilliant plan.

“HA HA HA what did you think little girl, that Alucard would come and save you? You alone fell into my trap and it was so easy to manipulate your dreams. To turn you against your Master or shall say fiancée. It was a pleasure to see you struggle with your feelings and uncertainties.”

Magnus gripped Maria’s wrist tight and yanked her to her feet, holding her face with a sadistic smile, he licked her face and said.

“I will enjoy tremendously the pain and agony on Alucard’s face at the news of your death.” And he slashes Maria’s chest from the neck to her belly button letting her drop with a loud thud and disappeared.

“My lady, oh my lady, please hang on don’t leave me” said the fairy sobbing.

Maria holding her bleeding stomach starts crying, regret washing over her. She didn't get the chance to share the good news she received earlier in the day to her fiancée.

“Please don’t spoke about the baby. The pain of losing me is too much for him to bare, but to know I was with child will kill him. Please promise me,” Maria said as she gave her last breath.

“Oh My Lady, I promise" said the little fairy crying. She was an engagement gift from Master Alucard to Lady Maria, but now the Lady was gone. What she will do from now on.

Akihito was crying in his sleep. Asami approached his little lover and tried to wake him up gently.

“Akihito. Akihito wake up my sweet boy, you’re having a nightmare” Akihito opened his teary eyes and looked at Asami clenching his stomach tight.

“Alucard… I’m so sorry…the baby…” Akihito collapsed falling into Asami’s arms.

“Akihito… “Asami’s voice was getting louder calling his lover but was no response. It was like his Akihito was gone from this world, only his breathing chest was the indication he was still alive.

He picked up the phone and called Kirishima and Suoh to come to the penthouse ASAP. Still holding his lover in his arms not letting go and shocked about the fact Akihito looked straight and call him Alucard.

Moments later his secretary and trusted body guard stepped inside the bedroom to find a disheveled Asami and Akihito collapsed in his arms.

“Asami-sama “ said his secretary but not response "Asami-sama“ he tried again but nothing, deciding a different approach.

“Ryuichi what happened?” and he touched Asami on the shoulder carefully. That action brought Asami back to his senses.

“Kirishima call my personal doctor and inform him there is something wrong with Akihito and Suoh bring the doctor here, now” he said with a deep voice to his most trusted man looking at them.  
For a split second Asami thought he had seen vague forms of a bat and a sword instead of his men’s. Ignoring the hallucination, Asami directed his attention back to Akihito.

" What happen to you my Akihito?"

Half an hour later the doctor stepped in followed by Souh and KIrishima.

“Asami-sama please steps aside and let me take a look at him.” Said the doctor with worry in his voice, the aura emanating from Asami was lethal.  
After an hour of poking and probing which felt like an eternity to Asami the doctor came out from the room with a puzzle expression on his face.

“What’s wrong with him?” Asami asks with a booming voice.

“Asami-sama I can’t find anything wrong, he is perfectly healthy physically. He’s up and asking for you but he seems lost and confused.”

Asami glanced at his men and the doctor and they all left the apartment knowing exact what to do. He went back to the master bedroom to find his Akihito on the top of the bed with his knees up to his chest looking at him.

“Ryuichi what happened to me?”

“I don’t know Akihito I was hoping you’d tell me. I left you sleeping quietly and when I returned you were having a nightmare and then collapsed in my arms.”

"Oh…" said Akihito like he was remembered something.

“I was running inside a dark castle, it was me but not really me. I think I was a… woman and…and then he killed me and the baby” said Akihito with a sad voice and tears falling down his face.

“Who was it Akihito, who killed you!” asks Asami, the curiosity getting the best of him.

“It was a demon. I think his name was Magnus.” Asami held tight to his little lover kissing his forehead and his teary eyes.

"Shh it's ok my sweet boy you’re safe and I will not let anything to harm you. I promise. No one and nothing will touch you. Go back to sleep”.

“Ryuichi… don’t leave me alone I’m scared.”

“Don’t be baby boy, I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere. I will hold you in my arms all night long” he gives Akihito a long passionate kiss on his plump lips.

Akihito was fast asleep safe in his arms and once again that night left Asami with more puzzling questions. He needed answers and he wanted them soon. He will summon the little imp in the morning to clarify everything but for now he needed a well-deserved sleep beside his little lover.

TBC.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami got his questions answers and the out come is different then what he was expecting.

He opened one eye,yawned and stretched like a kitten in the silky sheets of their bed. Akihito hadn't sleep so well in a long time. Asami promised he would not let go of him, and all night long Akihito was sleeping in Asami's protective arms. Feeling content and happy Akihito stretched one more time but memories of the last night events rushed into his mind. For some reason he remembered everything and truth been told he felt sad inside not knowing why. Trying to brush aside the sad feeling Akihito realised his stomach was making a rebellious noise, like there was a debate inside. “Right… food… I’m starving” he said to himself cursing at a special someone who chose to fuck him in to oblivious instead of dinner. He didn’t eat since yesterday and his stomach was protesting. But first he needed to shower.  
In mean time in Asami’s penthouse office, the little imp was waiting patiently for his master. Asami walked in and he saw the little imp on top of his desk. ”How did you get…never mind, in fact I want to talk to you.” said Asami pinching the bridge of his nose, he had to get use to this.  
“Ok imp, I need answers and I want them now” Asami demanded.  
“Before I start Mast…Asami-sama I must give you this.” He handed a ring to Asami. But it was not any ordinary kind of ring. This one was solid gold, the craftsmanship put in this ring was screaming royalty. In the middle of it was a big gem stone, the biggest ruby Asami ever seen in his life. He smiled to himself looking at the ring. Ruby was his birth stone after all.  
“Asami-sama, Lord Dracula asked me to give you the ring before your arrival” said the little imp bowing low.  
Asami put the ring on his finger, it fit perfectly, like it was meant for him, and all of a sudden he was engulfed in a bright light. All the memories of the past, up to present rushed to him. He remembered everything, every detail . He remembered his father and mother, his brother, his beloved Maria, and the place he was born and grew up with his little brother Richter. He remembered all the fights beside his father and brother. Maria’s and Lyudmil’s death, asking his father to seal his memories and powers.  
Asami was quiet. Now it made sense, he got all his answers except one.  
“What about my powers?“ he asked the imp with no hesitation.  
“You will gain your powers when you’ll meet your father Asami-sama”.  
Akihito finished his shower, got dress in a pair of shorts and tight fit t-shirt and walked in to the living room hoping to see Asami. He looks in every room of the penthouse knowing Asami didn’t work on Sundays and the departure was early in the morning. They had to get ready for their trip to Europe. Akihito left the office last on purpose. If his lover wasn’t in there he will eat breakfast all by himself and let the bastard starve.  
Akihito approached the office door and he heard somebody talking inside. He recognised Asami’s voice but the second one he never heard it before. Wasn’t Kirishima’s or Suoh’s. Only those two, were allowed in the penthouse office.  
He walked in. For a moment he was confused not seeing anybody and Asami wasn’t on the phone either.  
“You finally lost it old man” said Akihito laughing looking at his lover.” You’re talking all by your sssell…ff!!!” Akihito did not finish his sentence because his eyes landed on the small creatures on Asami’s desk.  
Akihito gasped and pointed his finger in the directions of the imp.  
“Asami!!! What the hell is that?”  
Very nonchalant Asami looked at his lover and smirked at his reaction. “Well Akihito, THAT is an imp, a creature from another world.”  
“I know what is an imp or a gremlin is you bastard, but I want to know what he’s doing on top of your desk! These things aren't supposed to exist, only in myths and folklore! Don’t tell me you made a pact with the devil and he’s one of your business associates?" asked Akihito and the thought made him laugh.  
“No Akihito, I did not make a pact with the devil nor is he my associate” said Asami with a smirk amuses at the wild imagination of his little lover. “But yes, he’s real like you and I.”  
Akihito came closer to the desk and observed the little creature, which was staring at him with beady eyes. He picked him up and held it at eye level gazing in those fiery red little orbs. He was maybe the size of his forearm with leathery dark skin but felt soft to the touch. Two small wings on his little back resembled bats wings, a small tail and was holding a tiny gold fork. Akihito inspected the little creature from every angle turning him upside down and he smiled barely holding his excitement.  
“Ryuichiii… he’s… adooorableee can we keep him? Can we? pleeeassseee…” said Akihito hugging the little creature tight at his chest like a puppy,acting like a child.  
“Put me down. Put me down damn it. Who are you calling adorable you little brat I will…”The little imp said all huffing and puffing.  
“You will what?... Cutie pie, you’ll poke my ass with your little fork? Let me tell you something… little thing. Asami’s poked my ass every night and he doesn't have a little fork, and guess what? I can take it. So your little fork may just feel like a mosquito bite.” Akihito said laughing, pinching the imp’s little nose and glanced at Asami.  
Asami was surprised about his lover reactions but he kept his cool and smirked. Only his Akihito could say and do something like that.  
“Akihito, you’re not afraid or at least nervous about him? He’s a creature from another world after all!”  
“Noope, not in the least, so Ryu can we keep him?”  
“Yes, my cute Akihito, after all he’s one of my familiars.”  
“Your familiar? What you mean by that?"  
“Akihito, we need to talk.”Asami said in a serious voice.  
He put the little imp down and turned his full attention to Asami. The little imp found his cue and flew to the top of the books shelves not risking to be caught again by the brat. He was screwed; apparently his Master gave full reign over him to the boy. In the past he use to bicker and tease with Lady Maria all the time, and this time is no different either.  
After Asami told his lover everything, Akihito made a B line to the door in a hurry.  
“Where you’re going Akihito?” But the boy didn’t answer.  
“Aki, are you ok?” Asami was getting worried, he thought his little lover got frighten. He didn’t anticipate something like this to happen.  
"Ummm…I’m ok Ryu I’m going to the kitchen to get the breakfast ready I’m starving, what about you? Did you eat?...never mind I’m going to get it ready anyway" and he left. Asami decided to give his lover some time to digest all the information.  
Akihito walked to the kitchen all in a daze and started to prepare breakfast.

Akihito’s POV  
'…Holy Fuck…? What in the hell did I get myself in this time? I just found out my lover is a royalty from Valachia and he’s a real vampire/dhampir. I was his mate in the past life, and a woman in top of that. I encountered a creature from another world, what I thought only existed in fairy tales. And in the next day or so I have to meet the Lord himself.  
Hmmm… Alucard… Alucard, Aki repeated it like a chant. Why does this name it sound so intriguing. He wrote the name on a piece of paper and start staring at.  
Awww… fuck… ALUCARD spell back word is DRACULA. That was like a revelation to Akihito. Oh well what can I do now. I’m in too deep and I do love the bastard, but I will keep that to myself. I guess it was fate to meet Asami in this life time. Destiny has a strange way of unraveling sometimes, and who am I to go against it.'  
Back in the office Asami called his most trusted employees for a quick update on the departure and last minute arrangements. When the two of them walked inside, Asami saw their true forms and smiled. Yes, indeed it was destiny to meet Akihito and his most reliable friends. What he thought last night as hallucinations now was making a lot of sense. This two men used to be his trusted familiars. Kirishima was he bat smart intelligent and capable of resolving any situation entrusted to him, and Suoh was the sword. Brave and strong,and willing to lay his life for his master. Like now in this life time Asami was content about himself. He regained his memories and soon his powers. He will make Akihito his mate once again and he keep the same appearance. Because to be honest it would be a serious problem if all a sudden his true self appeared. Not that there was a problem with the way he looked in his true form. How would he explain his undenied beauty. With long silver hair like it was bathed in the moon light and softer than any silk, pale skin almost translucent, delicate features, but very masculine. His eyes and deep sensual voice was the same, like his will and determinations, those didn't change. He was a demonic beauty with an angel face, almost too much for any human being to comprehend. He truly was the king of the underworld and it wasn't a figure of speech. Asami left in search for his little lover to reassure him everything was okay. He found Akihito in the kitchen cooking breakfast and lost in his thoughts.  
“What are you thinking sweetheart?... Akihito, are you afraid of me?... Everything you learnt is frightening you my little kitten?”  
“Ryuichi… I’m not afraid. But I want to know if I’m to be your mate. Does that mean you will drain all my blood and transform me into a blood sucking vampire like the ones I’ve seen in the movies!” He asked with a cute pout on his succulent lips. Asami pulled his lover into a tight embrace and laughed.  
“No silly boy I’m not gonna drain your blood and transform you. Doesn't work like this. That is only in the movies. But in order for you to be my mate you have to truly accept me and drink my blood. You not gonna die but you’ll gain immortality like me. Do you understand now, my sweet boy?.  
Akihito hid his face in Asami’s collar bone and nodded his head in understanding, feeling all shy and started blushing.  
“O… and one more thing Akihito” Asami spoke with a devilish smirk on his face.” The only thing you’ll suck is my… and he points to his crotches.”  
“You…You perverted vampire” said Akihito and punch his lovers arm in a playful matter.

TBC.


	5. Awaken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait in updating this fiction but this year it start with lot of tragedies for me and my husband.Now I'm able to get myself together and continued this.  
> English is not my first language and I apologies in advance for any grammar mistakes and format. Comments and constructive criticism are welcome .  
> Thank you.

Even on a private jet the flight was way too long. Asami was engulfed in tons of work brought by his secretary at the last moment.

Quiet like a mouse Akihito was killing zombies on his Playstation 4 installed at Asami’s request, to keep his kitten busy. He was so happy for once his ass wasn’t paying the price for this trip.

 

Usually he was stuck with Asami’s cock buried deep inside him for hours. Making him sore and too sluggish to enable him to walk properly.  
He was playing in autopilot, his mind wasn’t in the game. Akihito was wondering about the events ready to take place in a couple of hours from now. Knowing very well his life would change once he had that dream.

 

The idea of meeting Lord Dracula unease him a bit but he was excited about everything else. Akihito was so ready to visit all the places he had on his list and to take tons of pictures.

He was going there for his own pleasure, the assignment long forgotten. Before he embarked the plane Akihito called his editor chief and told him he couldn't do the assignment.

How in the god's name could he explain all this. What was supposed to be fiction now was reality. "Ya chief… funny story I meet Dracula and shook hands with him, guess what he was a cool dude." Like anybody would believe him, for sure he would end up in a nut house.

They arrived a couple of hours later and the jet landed on a private runway. A black SUV was waiting to take them to their destination.

Akihito was almost disappointed, he was expecting a black spooky carriage but he knew that was in the movies.

The driver took them to the middle of nowhere and from the distance Akihito could see the silhouette of an old castle in ruins. A thought crossed his mind but he didn’t voice it out loud. A strange feeling that the trip was not what he was expecting.For a strange reason he wasn't feeling disappointed but intrigued.  
Akihito just chose to not ask and go with the flow.

The SUV stopped in the front of the ruins with a big sign “DON’T TRANSPASS “/ “VISITORS NOT ALLOWED”.

After the driver left in an instance, the little imp made his appearance.

“Welcome to Transylvania, please follow me Asami-sama “said the little imp with a bow.

Asami took Akihito’s hand and gave him a light squeeze ensuring his lover everything was okay and to follow him. Akihito smiled and squeezed Asami’s hand in response. 

They followed the imp for a short while and stopped in a place that looked like it had once been a court yard. The imp took his little fork and waved it in the air.  
A bright flash of light appeared and all of them were instantly transported to another dimension.

“Asami-sama once you gain your powers you will be able to access the portal to this dimensions any time you wish from any location” said the imp.  
Asami was quiet, he knew this place. This was the castle he and his brother grew up. This was the place where he met for the first time his beloved Maria. This was the castle that was brought to ruins after the tragedy.

“I see my father decided to move the castle into this dimension, care to tell me why?” Asami ask the imp.

“I’m sorry Asami-sama but I can’t reveal this information to you, Lord Dracula will explain to you soon. But let me tell you Lord Dracula used to have a blast meddling with the workers when they tried to rebuild it years ago.

What they rebuild during the day Lord Dracula would destroy in the night. It was going like this for a while until they decided to drop the project and the idea to resurrect the Sighisoara Castle caused them to lose too much money.”

Asami smirked. It was typical of his father to always meddle in the humans' affairs was like it was entertainment for him.

Inside of the castle was bright with large windows, covered by sheer drapes that allowed the sunlight to penetrate easily. Big gold and crystal chandeliers hung from high ceilings which were lit late in the evenings.  
The walls were painted an unusual colour Akihito thought it was shimmering gold. The dark hard wood floor was a nice contrast. This place was so bright Akihito had to squeeze his eyes to see better, not what he was expecting.

They stopped in front of a large mahogany door and the imp opened it for them to step inside. It was a huge court room not so bright like the rest of the castle in fact it was dark but not gloomy, illuminated by the same big chandeliers Akihito saw throughout the rest of the place.  
The curtains were thick not letting the sunlight to penetrate the room.

On the far end was a big pedestal that accommodated a throne made from the same mahogany wood engraved in gold and gemstones.

Next to it was a smaller throne but also very elegantly decorated.

Dracula himself was sitting on the big one lost in his thoughts not even paying attention to the group that walked inside. For all the centuries under his belt, Dracula was a very handsome man with long jet black hair that passed his shoulders, garnet eyes, pale skin and a very well build body which was easily visible through his attire.

That was to be expected from a pure-blood vampire.

The group approached the throne and got his attention.

(Dialog between Alucard and Dracula)

“Alucard, my son finally we meet again. It has been too long and I was growing tired of waiting but now it's time.”

“Hello father, long time no see. Care to explain to me what is all this? he pointed around the room.

“Alucard, I sealed your memories and powers but now it is the time for you to awaken once again and rule the world as you please. I see you found your true mate. Destiny brought the two of you together once again and I'm happy about it but more pressing matters are at stake here. Richter is in grave danger.”

Dracula picked up a gold chalice with red wine and cut his wrist to let the blood drip inside. He gave the chalice to his son and he drank it in one go with no hesitation.  
The red wine mixed with Dracula's blood coursed through his veins awakening the beast dormant inside him for so long. Long fangs appeared between his crimson lips. He was thirsty for more.

Alucard kneeled in front of his father, waiting.

“Hmm…Drink my boy drink my blood and quench your thirst” Alucard latched onto his father wrist and started drinking. With every gulp of blood he took he could feel his strength and powers returning. Having enough he pulled his fangs and start to take on his true form.

Long silver hair like bathed in the moonlight(not to be confuse with grey hair) cascaded down his back passed his waist, amber eyes like liquid gold, crimson lips, and ivory skin, he was oozing masculinity from every pore.

Akihito was mesmerized at the beautiful sight revealed in front of him. That was his lover and he was proud. Even his most trusted men was watching breathless not daring to say a word.

“OK father I'm myself again. Care to explain what is wrong with Richter what kind of danger is my brother in and how can I help him?”

“Your brother is being attacked every night in his sleep by an incubus” Dracula sighed and rubbed his forehead … “It's Magnus. He has been resurrected and he has made his goal to destroy your brother to lure you in.”

“Father, you said Magnus. But how is that possible I destroyed him and sent him to the pits of Hell”

“Alucard, a more powerful power is behind this. He can’t resurrect on his own, someone brought him back and the only one can do this is Camilla.”

“What does your ex-wife have to do with this father? And what in hell's name made you married that despicable woman?“

“It happened before I meet your mother, I was young and it was a political marriage. Once I reached my goal I left her. She wasn't happy about it and she swore vengeance on me, she is from a powerful noble vampire family and over the years she gained more powers.  
Alucard, I didn't want to tell you this but she is the one behind the death of your mother, Lisa, your beloved Maria and Lyudmil also.”

“How can I destroy her father? I want to erase her from the face of the earth for all the pain and suffering.”

“Alucard, you can stop her but not entirely destroy her. Only the unborn dhampir child can kill her. It is a prophesy and she really believe in it.”

Hearing what Dracula was saying Akihito fell to the ground clenching his stomach tight and gasped for air. A piece of crucial memory of the previous past life came to his mind.

Before Maria gave her last breath she heard Camilla’s crazy laugh saying her unborn child will never kill her. The prophesy was true. Maria’s unborn child was the one that could kill that monster.

In a flash Alucard was beside Akihito, holding him tight and tried to bring him to his senses. Alucard bit his lips and kissed Akihito letting his blood to fall in his lover's mouth. Akihito moaned and opened his eyes to look at his lover.

He could taste Alucard’s blood in his mouth and it was delicious. He wanted more, his entire body was craving for it. Alucard sensed his lover's need, slit his wrist open and brought it to Akihito’s lips. His little lover hesitated for a second but latched onto his wrist sucking the blood.

It was the most amazing thing to happen. Akihito was drinking his blood which meant that half of the blood bond was complete. Akihito had accepted him for what he was.

Akihito was feeling the blood course through his veins.He let the transformation to take place. Once again he was Maria, a woman in flesh and blood. Alucard was watching with adoration and love in his eyes.

With the transformation complete Akihito/Maria gained all her memories and abilities. She started crying at the memory of her unborn child and not having the chance to tell her fiancé about the wonderful news.

Alucard was holding her tight at his chest rubbing circles on her back trying to calm her down. He knew about the child before Maria found out she was pregnant and kept silent not to spoil Maria’s surprise.

After she regained her composure and stopped crying Dracula spoke once again.

“The only reason I create this dimension was to have your mother always with me” and at those word Lisa appeared from behind a close door approaching the throne.  
She was a beautiful tall woman dressed in white with long silver hair and golden eyes. Alucard took after his mother and Richter took after his father.

Alucard was speechless. How was it even possible his mother to be alive. Last time he saw her, she was in chains tied to a post and burned alive by a mob of humans. He was fifteen and his mother made him promise not to hate the humans because they don’t know what they were doing.

“Mother “…

“Mother”… you are alive?

“Alucard, my sweet child I miss you so much, look at you, how handsome you are. You make me so happy to see you.”

Alucard hugged his mother tight trying to keep his composure. He did not expect to ever hold his mother and he was ecstatic to see her. He was mama’s boy after all.

“She is the reason I created this to keep your mother alive. She can only survive on this dimension. That is the reason I abandoned the human world. Call it early retirement” said Dracula with an all too familiar smirk.

 

After Lisa’s death, Dracula lost it. He punished all the humans responsible for his beloved's death burning villages and cities to the ground and impaling all the traitors and enemies on the wooden stake.

Nations took advantages of his loss thinking, he was weak and tried to conquer Wallachia. They were so wrong. He was stronger than ever and with insatiable thirst for blood his name became a legend, Vlad the Impaler or Vlad Dracula.

Lisa took Maria’s hand.

“Come my child come with me, let them talk. They need to catch up on a lot of things. I will take to your room you need to rest my dear.” And the ladies left the room.

Antique furniture in the same mahogany wood decorated the big and bright bedroom. In the middle of the room stood a big bed with white silk sheets. The room was exactly the same as the day she was in it. It was hers and Alucard’s sanctuary. It was the place where they conceive their baby.

Before Maria started crying again she was interrupted by a small crystalline voice all too familiar.

“My Lady O My Lady, you are alive” the little fairy was flying in circles with tears of happiness in her eyes.

“I'm happy to see you too my little friend” said Maria holding the little fairy carefully.

“My Lady, I'm honor to be at your service once again your wish is my command” and she bowed with respect.

“I know and this time you are coming with me to the real world I need you to be by my side and you have to know in the real world I'm not a woman and Alucard is not the same as you know him. You will get used to it.” Said Maria with conviction in her voice leaving the little fairy all puzzled.

Maria laid down in bed recollecting the past events.

(Flash back)

 

She was walking through the dark corridors of the castle looking for the one responsible for her parent's death. She knew he was in this castle and she wanted revenge at all costs. She was the last of the Belmont clan the famous vampires hunters.

She encountered a teenage boy probably the same age or maybe older.

“Hello there I'm Maria Renard, you don’t look like you belong here. What is your name? “She asked Alucard who was watching her with surprise and amusement at her statement. What is a young lady is doing in his father castle. She was the one who do not belonging in here, not him.

“Alucard” he answered swiftly.

“I see not much of a talker …o well I will see you around.” And she slipped away in to the dark.

Alucard was preoccupied with a different matter. He just returned from a long journey from the Land Of The Rising Sun where he learnt the art of meditation and fight at his father's request.  
Upon his return he found out his mother had been killed by a mob of humans .He couldn't do anything to save her. It was too late but he was able to save his little brother from their clutches.

Alucard hid Richter deep in to the castle asking the old librarian, Kuroda to watch over his little brother. Kuroda was the only one he could trust.

Rumors say Dracula was the one behind his mother's death. This was ludicrous he knew how much Dracula loved his mother. Somebody else was behind of this charade and he was determined to find out who.

The second time he met Maria, she was in the tower waiting for him with a silver ring.

“Hello again Alucard I was waiting for you. “

“What are you doing here and what is your purpose?”

“It turns out the one responsible for my parent's death is in this castle but it's not the one I thought. I did some research and Dracula is not here, he is not even in the country. He declared war with the Turkish Empire and left half a year ago, so he cannot be the one who killed my parents.

But it is somebody else impersonating him.  
Alucard, I need your help to find this impostor and kill him. Take this silver ring, I think you will need it more than I do.” And she left once again.

Alucard was surprised to hear his father left half a year ago. He wasn't the one who kill his mother, somebody else was behind it. He felt relieved; he didn't have to fight his own father. But he needed to find this impostor and put an end to it.

The third time Alucard met Maria, she was waiting for him in the clock room with a gold ring. He took the ring and put it on his finger with the silver one. The clock bottom opened up and Alucard descended to the catacombs in search of his armor and weapons.

It turned out the bastard who impersonated his father got his hands on Alucard's stuff and scattered it all over the castle. In order to fight him Alucard needed his sword and shield

Maria was a great help to him and he was starting to develop feelings for her.

The fourth time they met was outside the throne room. Alucard asked Maria to wait for him until he finished up with his opponent. 

He walked inside the room and saw his father sitting on the throne but the aura this person was giving wasn't Dracula’s. It looked like him but it wasn't his father.  
Alucard saw through the façade. This imposter was manipulated by a bigger power. He fought and defeat Priest Shaft with the aid of Maria’s Celestial Beasts and put an end to it.

Maria decided to stay with Alucard in the castle not having anybody else and she was introduced to young Richter who was five years old at the time. He was an adorable little child who looked up to her like a big sister or a mother figure. They all lived happily until that faithful day when everything ended.

 

Alucard walked inside the bedroom and found Maria sleeping on the bed. It was already late in the night. He removed his clothes and slipped inside taking Maria in his arms kissing the red plump lips waking her up. They make love all night long releasing his seeds deep inside her womb.

TBC.


	6. Lyudmil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one drinking from a pure blood turned in to a noble vampire and possessed powers, doesn't thirst for blood.He drinks only from the one meant to be his mate. And Lyudmil was Richter‘s mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta done by StarXNite thank you so much. Any other mistakes are mine.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

*Flashback*

The old librarian Kuroda was lying in his bed. He closed his eyes and recollected his small adventure from a couple of hours ago in the capital. He had been there to do some errands and was ready to leave when a young lad stopped him and handed him a scroll saying this was what he is looking for and to give it to the right person. His old instinct told him to take it and not ask questions. He knew it wasn't meant for him, that it was a case of mistaken identity. He was in the right place at the right time.

He got into his carriage and headed for home. He had left his grandson home alone, it's not like he was a child, no Lyudmil was nineteen years old, a beautiful smart young man. But still old Kuroda was worried about him. Being in Lord Dracula's service was not appreciated by the villagers. It was a matter of time until something bad will happened.

Looking at the scroll, the old librarian recognised the seal of the noble. He thought to himself that somebody was going to be very upset when they found this scroll missing. He would take a look at it when he got home.

He returned back to the village late in the night .As he walked inside the house he noticed that Lyudmil was sleeping. Curiosity got the better of him, and opened the scroll. He raised the light on the lamp to get a better look at it and his blood froze. Right there in black and white were the names, date and place for an assassination attempt toward Lord Dracula.

Being his advisor for so many years, old Kuroda knew that Lord Dracula was supposed to attend a political meeting in the capital in the next couple of days. This scroll clearly showed that a number of nobles with the aid of outsiders were going to make an attempt on Lord’s Dracula life.

It was too late in the night to go to the castle, he would wait until morning and go. He needed to give this information to Lord Dracula as soon as possible. He laid down in bed and tried to get some sleep, his old bones were aching.

The old man tried to close his eyes and fall asleep.  
He got up with a jolt; he didn’t slept more than an hour when he heard commotions outside. He looked out the window and saw an angry mob approaching the house with torches and forks.

He ran to Lyudmil's room and woke up the young man.

“Lyudmil wake up! You need to run!”

“Grandfather, what is going on? What is that noise?”

“No time to explain son, you must to go to the castle and give this scroll to Lord Dracula himself not somebody else.”

“Grandfather I don’t understand!”

“Lyudmil, there is an angry mob outside ready to break in any time. You must leave. Take the back door and go through the forest. Make sure nobody sees you and guard that scroll with your life until you reach the castle.  
Lord Dracula will give you shelter.”

“But what about you grandfather? I don’t want to leave you behind.”

“You must. I will stay and try to hold them back as long as I can. Now you must go.”

Lyudmil hugged his grandfather with tears in his eyes knowing that was the last time he would see him alive.

He took the back door and ran outside. The villagers surrounded the house and one of them spotted him and attacked him with a fork. Lyudmil dodged the blow, but another one from behind stabbed him in the back and an arrow penetrated his shoulder. He fought back and ran toward the woods. He looked back and saw the small house engulfed in flames. With tears in his eyes he swore revenge.

******************************************************************************************************

It was early in the morning and Maria wanted to go outside for a horse ride. The sun wasn't bright and the two brothers decided to keep her company.

They rode their horses through the woods and stopped on a green pasture. They let the horses loose and laid on the lush green grass.

Alucard laid over Maria and kissed her. The kiss got a bit too intense and Richter got up to give them a moment of privacy. Maria and Alucard smiled at Richter and continued to play.

He grabbed his horse and trotted inside the woods.

He didn’t go too far and sensed blood, his vampire instincts told him that somebody was hurt badly. He followed the scent that was familiar to him thinking that can’t be possible. Why would Lyudmil will be in the woods bleeding?

Over the years the two young men developed a strong friendship and now were escalating toward something more intimate. Neither of them confessed, but the feeling for each other was strong.

Richter met Lyudmil when they were five years old. Alucard took him from his room and ran with him up in the towers to the library. The old man Kuroda was waiting for them, and Alucard asked him to watch over his little brother until he returned. The old man was very gentle and took the young master inside the library.

Richter ran into a corner and started crying. Small hand touched his shoulder and he heard a crystalline voice talking to him.

“Please young master don’t cry. If you want I will play with you.”

Richter stopped crying and looked at the one that talked to him and smiled. The boy was the same age as him with jet black hair and beautiful emerald eyes.

“Young master I’m Lyudmil and I will be your friend, let's go and play. “The boy smiled and took Richter's hand and started running inside the library.

From that day forward they were inseparable.

Richter wasn’t wrong; the blood he smelt indeed was his friend. Lyudmil was on the ground covered in blood and barely breathing.

Richter dismounted his horse and ran to Lyudmil side. He shouted out loud to his brother and Maria to come over.

He took Lyudmil in his arms and tried to bring him back. Lyudmil opened his eyes but his vision was to blurry from the blood loss. Before he lost consciousness and collapsed in Richter's arms he managed to say that he needed to see Lord Dracula.

Alucard and Maria arrived shortly to find Richter holding Lyudmil all covered in blood. Richter was crying not wanting to let go of his friend.

They took Lyudmil to the castle and into Richter's room and Alucard summoned his father to come forward.

Dracula walked inside the room and saw Lyudmil lying in Richter bed. He looked almost dead.

Richter saw his father and kneel in front of him crying.

“Please father, help him. I don’t want to lose him. Only your blood can save his life.”Said Richter.

“Richter, you know the complications if he drinks my blood. He will become one of us. Are you sure you want this? Or better yet are you sure he wants this?" asked Dracula with concern.

He felt bad for the young man and he knew his son harboured feelings for him.

Lyudmil answered with a faint voice that he wanted to be a vampire and he won't have any regrets. Dracula asked him one more time if he was absolutely sure about his decision, because was no turning back.

Lyudmil agreed and Dracula slit his wrist, letting his blood flow inside the young man's mouth. The difference from being bitten by a vampire, and drinking from a pure blood was tremendous. If a person got bitten by a vampire that person will turn in one. With no will to control the blood thirst and know only one thing. Just to kill for it.

Richter knew this and didn’t want his friend to be like that. That was the reason he asked his father to turn Lyudmil. The one drinking from a pure blood turned in to a noble vampire and possessed powers, doesn't thirst for blood.He drinks only from the one meant to be his mate. And Lyudmil was Richter‘s mate.

After drinking Dracula’s blood Lyudmil's wounds started to heal. He handed over the scroll to Dracula.

He picked up the scroll and opened it. He took a look and his demeanour changed, the temperature in the room dropped tremendously, and everyone felt the deadly aura emitted by Dracula.

“Lyudmil, where is your grandfather now?” asked Dracula in a deadly tone.

Lyudmil held back his tears and explained what happen. Dracula was furious. He lost his advisor, his best friend. He wanted to avenge his friend's death. But he knew the young man wanted to avenge his grandfather more than anything. And he is not going to take that away from him. 

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will reveal who is Lyudmil . But I believe you guys guess already who is his reincarnation. *wink wink*.
> 
> Please review and comment,it will make my day.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	7. Mating bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito wake up in the morning in Maria's body.
> 
> Please be advise that is Akihito not Maria. He is just in a female body. It may be a bit confusing on some parts through the chapter since I address Akihito at masculine and feminine, with she/he ,her/him. Sorry but was the only way to describe the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta by StarXNite thank you so much.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Please read the chapter summary. Thank you :)

 

Asami opened his eyes and stretched like a feline. The room was bright and white. He looked around to clear his sleepy head.

He realised he wasn't in his penthouse bedroom and remembered that he was in his father's castle. He smiled at the memories from last night and his line of thought was interrupted by the female companion that was sleeping soundlessly beside him.

Asami looked at Maria's sleeping face and caressed her long blond hair. Maria stirred in her sleep but did not wake up. She was too tired after the intense activities from last night with Alucard.

That's right Asami thought, looking again at the female beside him. Last night he was Alucard but he got up as Asami, but not Akihito. He kept her female form. That was very puzzling to him.

Why does Maria want to keep her form?

That meant she was plotting something. She had always been a trouble maker,thought Asami with a smirk. A little demon in the form of an angel. Asami's chain of thought was interrupted again when his lover opened his beautiful hazel eyes and smiled at Asami.

Akihito stretched and yawn and stretched a little bit more until he opened his eyes and saw Asami looking at him with a smirk.

Whatever that bastard was thinking Akihito knew was not going to be good for his ass so early in the morning. And he wasn't wrong but not quite right either.

He was still naked under the blanket and Asami was leaning over him like he was trying to figure out something or someone. He stretched his arms to reach for a kiss on Asami's lips.

"Morning Ryu".Said Akihito with a sleepy voice. Asami smirked again but did not answer. Apparently his kitten had not figured it out yet, what was going on.

Akihito frowned at not getting a response at his morning greeting and tried to get out off bed. He stopped in mid track and started screaming and cover himself with the blanket.

Asami thought to himself. "Here it comes 3,2,1."

"What the fuck Asami? You bastard! What did you do to me?"

"No no Akihito that is not vocabulary for a young lady like you." Said Asami amused and trying hard to contain his laughter.

"Who the hell you call a lady!" Said Akihito infuriated.

" You. My Lady." Said Asami pointing a finger at his lover and started laughing.

"This is not funny Asami why you are back to normal and I'm still in her body? Do something!... On second thought don't do anything, stay away from me."Akihito yelled and pushed himself to top of the bed. Asami's golden eyes were sparkling with desire and lust. Akihito knew what Asami was thinking and shivers ran through his body.

He was naked in a female body with a ferocious beast crawling slowly toward him.

Asami grabbed Akihito's ankles and pulled under him. Akihito was struggling but did not put too much of a fight.

He glared at Asami and asked.

"So what are you going to do to me bastard? You are going to take me like this?. I thought you want my ass, and now you cheat on me with my female parts? Said Akihito with a smile on his face.

"Is that an invitation Akihito? Because ass or pussy doesn't matter to me as long it belongs to you, my love."

Akihito blushed and opened his mouth to protest .Asami took advantage and plunged into Akihito's mouth tasting and sucking on his tongue.

Akihito moaned and wrapped his arms around Asami's neck feeling the pleasure surge through his body. Female or male, pleasure is pleasure thought Akihito and the idea of doing it with Asami as a woman was scary and enticing at same time.

Asami broke the kiss and his mouth descended toward Akihito's neck licking and leaving marks.Going lower to her breast and suck on one nipple and encased the other one in his hand. Akihito moaned at the new sensations.

Asami left her breasts and trail down to her abdomen licking her navel sending sparkles through her body. The trail of kisses and love bites continued on her inner thighs. Asami stopped to take a whiff of the fresh scent that was his lover. She /he smelt like lavender and roses.The scent was alluring and Asami thought that he could spend an eternity between his lover's legs just like that.

Akihito was mortified with embarrassment. Asami was between his legs getting drunk on his scent. As a man Akihito was OK with Asami to be Asami but now was a complete different story.

He was Akihito indeed , the thoughts and mind belong to him but not the body. The body belongs to Maria, his reincarnation.

It was hard for Akihito to come to terms but in the end he accepted it. Akihito's train of thought was interrupted when he felt Asami's tongue licking his/her most private parts.

He almost screamed and jumped when Asami grabbed her little clit with his lips and tugged slightly. The skilful tongue started licking and playing with the little button sending bolts of electricity through Akihito's body.

Asami grabbed her thighs to hold her in place. His tongue indulging in the delicious juices that were dripping from Akihito and the beautiful sound his lover was making.

Akihito's body was spasming and clenching, a sign that he was reaching his first female orgasm. Asami didn't stop and continued with his administrations until Akihito came with a scream and more juices flow from him. Asami sucked and drank everything like a thirsty desert cactus on a rainy day.

Asami wanted to continue satisfying his lover but Akihito's thighs were clenching tight around Asami's head making it hard to keep going.

Akihito got his breathing back from the intense climax and saw Asami looming over him with a erotic smirk on his face.

"So how was it kitten, your first orgasm? Did you enjoy it?"

"O Fuck... Ryu I never knew women can have such intense climax. I thought my heart is going to come out of my chest. And damn I do have big boobs." Said Akihito looking at his new discover body." 

Asami laughed at his little lover's response.

"I can promise you my love that this is just the beginning. What you experienced so far is nothing compared with what I will make you feel." Said Asami and his hand descended between Akihito's thighs and played with her clit again. One finger penetrated her vagina and it felt too tight. Akihito moaned in pain and pulled himself up. Asami tried again to push his finger inside and was welcomed with the same tightness and same reaction from Akihito.

"Ah Ryu,ed that hurts, no more." Said Akihito crying.

Asami look at Akihito with a surprise expression on his face. He just discovered that Akihito was a virgin.He thought that Akihito woke up this morning in Maria's body but now that thought changed. Akihito woke up in a virgin female body.

Asami needed to approach this new discovery from a different angle.He don't want to scare his young lover and don't want to give him pain.

"Akihito I'm not sure why you kept Maria's body."Said Asami trying to bring the conversation slowly, this is a delicate matter." But in this body, my Akihito you are a virgin."

Akihito blinked a couple of times trying to understand the meaning of Asami's words. He opened his mouth to protest or say something but no words came from him. He was in shock.

Asami laid besides Akihito give him time to adjust to the news.

 

Akihito POV 

 

What did Asami just say? I'm a virgin!!!

I got up this morning feeling good. Surprisingly no pain in my ass but I didn't want to question that. I opened my eyes to see Ryu leaning over me with his usual smirk on his handsome face. He didn't say anything to me. It was like he was waiting for a reaction from me or something. And indeed he got my reaction when I discovered that I was me, but in Maria's body.

What the hell was that bitch was thinking? leaving me in her body!... One second... that bitch is me... Ahhhh this is so confusing! Damn it! And on top of everything now I'm a virgin for goodness sake.

I know what Ryuichi is thinking, that bastard, I saw it in his eyes. That desire and lust to make me his once again. To take my first time like he did with my first kiss and my boy virginity. Now he wants to take my female virginity too. It's like he is getting the best of both worlds as long as it's me.

But I have to admit I'm nervous I heard that for a woman's first time it's painful with not much pleasure. Do I want to give my virginity to him a second time! The thought makes me blush like a school girl having her first time with her boyfriend.

Asami POV.

 

Akihito is a virgin. Fu Fu Fu this is interesting.

Last night I was Alucard. Maria and I were embracing all night. I got up this morning me again. But not my lover. He kept his female form. I don't know why this is happening and frankly it doesn't bother me one bit. He is the same Akihito, being in a female body or a male he is the same to me. But I have to admit seeing Akihito like this is exciting and very pleasurable for me. Not for him, he is in shock poor kitten.

And now I find out that my lover is a virgin. This is interesting and I have a hunch of why all these events are happening. But I will keep it from Akihito until I know my hunch is right. Maria can be very deceiving when she wants to be.

Camilla will never suspect that Maria is reincarnated in Akihito. She is looking for a woman to destroy, not a boy.

Fu fu fu clever girl I will play your game.

Now I have to take action. It is a very delicate matter and I don't want to scare Akihito. Doing it the wrong way can be very traumatising for him. I did it once to him and I don't want to do it again. It is like I have a second chance.

Asami leaned over Akihito who looks like he was lost in thought and kissed his lips softly. Akihito came back to reality and looked at Asami with questions in his eyes. Before he had the chance to said something Asami spoke first.

"Shh kitten I know you have a lot of questions and you are scared. But I promise that I will be gentle with you. Not like our first encounter. It may hurt a bit at first but not for long. I will make you feel good. Do you trust me Akihito?"

Akihito nodded his head in understanding and entrusted himself to Asami.

Asami kissed Akihito's plump lips trailing down to her collarbone and neck. The kisses and love marks descended to her breast and abdomen going down to her inner thighs.

Asami's skilful tongue was lapping at her moist walls. Akihito let out a sound that was like a moan and a gasp.Her slender legs were spread apart beneath Asami's powerful shoulders.  
Akihito screamed and his body shook violently with the intense orgasm.

Asami let a deep chuckle that vibrate through the pink flower petals sending electric shocks intensifying the climax.The swollen labia was filled with blood and Asami's feline tongue was lapping the dripping nectar emitted from her core.

Akihito had barely recovered from his earth shattering orgasm when he felt a long slender finger penetrate her tight passage. He cried in pain and shut his eyes tight. The digit withdrew and he heard Asami's calm baritone voice that now was looming over him.

"Relax your body Akihito."

Asami positioned his large member to her tight opening and pushed his hips forward penetrating Akihito's vagina and popping the small cherry that was hidden inside.

Akihito let out a sharp cry that was muffled by Asami's sensual lips and his tongue was dancing in Akihito's mouth to distract him from the sharp pain. Asami was sheathed deep inside her tight passage letting Akihito adjust to his girth. He didn't move until he felt Akihito relax beneath him and the pain subside.

He wiped Akihito's tears with his lips. With his large member still buried deep inside her he started moving. At first it was slow with deep thrusts and little by little he picked up the pace and increased the speed.

Akihito was moaning in pleasure beneath him. Her body welcoming the new sensations and Asami's every thrust.The pain he felt in the beginning was replaced with intense sensations and pleasure. Akihito thought that it out of this world. His skin was tingling and strange sensations were accumulating in his abdomen below the navel. It got more intense with Asami's every thrust to the point that he couldn't be content and exploded like a volcano.

Akihito screamed and arched his back off the bed. The intense orgasm ripped through his slender body with bolts of electricity making him shiver and spasm. His breath was coming in gasps and his visions was filled with white lights.

Asami thrusted one more time feeling his release coming like a tornado.He emptied his seed deep inside Akihito with a low growl and sunk his fang into Akihito's neck sucking his blood and finished the mating cycle.

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or anything it will make my day :)
> 
> Thank you.


	8. Second awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Go to him, he needs you” Asami whispered in Yoh's ear and walked toward Akihito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay.   
> Beta by StarXNite thank you so much.
> 
> Please enjoy.

   Asami and Akihito stood in the throne room waiting for Dracula to arrive. The temperature dropped to a freezing point and an angry pureblood vampire made his grand entrance. Dracula walked majestically toward the two. Asami and Akihito bowed to the Lord of all vampires and Asami was the first to speak.

“Father, what is so important for us to be summoned so early in the morning?”

“My son, I’m afraid you have to cut your visit short and return to your dimension world as soon as possible. Camilla finally made her move and Magnus is attacking your brother as we speak.  You have to get to him soon and save him. Only you and my blood can awaken and save Richter.”

Dracula removed his cape to reveal his strong neck and jaw line. Asami understood the intention of his father. Walking toward him he sank his elongated fangs into his neck. Taking big gulps of the most pure blood that existed, Asami was feeling stronger and powerful than ever.

Akihito was watching in fascination the bond between father and son. In the past he asked Asami briefly about his family but the busy crime lord always brushed off the subject. Akihito dropped it and never asked again. But he never expected this outcome.

After Asami was done drinking Dracula’s blood he stepped back and was ready to leave.

Dracula pulled a black sword out and handed it to Asami. At same time he looked in Akihito’s eyes and deep into his mind.  _”Akihito, this is the sword your unborn son must to use to kill Camilla, you will remember this at the right time and place”_

 _“Yes, my lord”_ Akihito answered in his mind and bowed his head. He blinked a couple of times as the trance was gone, his memories of the what happened seconds ago also disappeared.

Asami saw the deep look Dracula gave to his lover and knew his father relayed a telepathic message to Akihito. He will ask Akihito later after they returned to their dimension.

“This is the Obsidian Sword, take it you will need it” said Dracula in a deep voice and gave the sword to Asami.

Lisa made her appearance and hugged her son and Akihito, said she will pray for their safety and Richter’s and she hopes to see them soon.

Asami and Akihito left the throne room and walked outside leaving behind Dracula with Lisa crying in his arms. Outside the heavy wooden door stood Kirishima and Suoh, behind them were the little fairy and the imp.

“Kirishima, we must to return immediately. Contact Yoh and tell him we are on the way.”

“Hai Asami sama, I will get the plane ready as soon we leave this dimension”

Asami waved his hand and a portal opened. Before they all stepped into the portal Akihito stopped and grabbed Asami’s hand.

“Wait Ryuichi, I don’t want to leave her behind” and pointed toward the little fairy that was silently crying knowing that she will be left behind once again.

“Akihito, if you want to take her to our dimension all you have to do is to give her a name and she will take a human form. If I’m not mistaken she will be 17 years old in human years.”

Akihito was very happy Asami agreed with his request he looked at the little fairy and smiled.

“I will name you Yuki and you will be my close companion.”

When Akihito finished saying the name the fairy transformed in a beautiful young girl with long chestnut hair and deep green eyes. Her skin was milky white with slender waist and long legs. The imp was watching the fairy's transformation. They were both the same age and often they teased and bickered with each other. Asami saw the imp watching the little fairy and an evil smirk appeared on his lips. The imp caught his master's attention on him and understood immediately his intention.

“Oh no no I need to flee” thought the imp and before he had the chance to vanish he heard Asami’s booming voice.

“Imp, I will call you Yori.” said Asami with amusement and the imp transformed in a young man with midnight black hair and eyes the colour of wine. The young man looked at his body and bowed to his master trying hard to hide how unhappy he was with the new transformation. He was an imp, General imp for goodness sake in Alucard’s service for hundreds and hundreds of years, and now he was a teenager boy.

“Great Asami now we have two teenagers in our hands. What are we going to do with them?” asked Akihito

“Yuki, she will be your maid and Yori the butler.” answered Asami with a smirk knowing this will be fun.

“Ya right you bastard you did this on purpose. You are having fun toying with them. Maids and butlers don't exist in the modern world. You know what, I will send them to school; they are both 17. First or second years in high school will be ok.” Akihito was trying hard not to laugh at the expressions on Yuki and Yori's faces.

The two youngsters were watching and listening in horror the things their masters had planned for them.

Once again Asami opened the portal and all of them walked through. Back in their dimension Kirishima and Suoh rushed to make the necessary arrangements to take off.

The moment they stepped into the present time Asami's phone was assaulted with tons of missed calls and text messages. So was Kirishima and Suoh's phones. Even Akihito he had a couple of missed call and text messages and they had all been from Tao.

Asami pulled his phone out and all the calls and messages as expected were from Yoh. He dialled the number and Yoh answered on the first ring.

“Yoh, how is Fei Long ?”

“Asami-sama I’m so relief you called. I was trying to reach you for days. We don’t know what happened, not even the doctor knows. Fei Long has fallen into a deep sleep and nobody can wake him up. Fei Long sent me to Taiwan for couple of days. We were having some problems with one of the suppliers. I was there for a day when Tao called me and told me that there was something wrong with Fei Long. He came in the morning to wake him up and he didn’t respond. He got scared and called me. I returned immediately and since then Fei Long hasn't woken up. That was four days ago.” Said Yoh with a deep sigh.

“Yoh, listen to me carefully. Do not leave Fei’s site for a second, stay beside him and keep talking to him. He needs to hear your voice. Do whatever you can to make your presence known to him. We will be there in twenty hours.

“If I may ask Asami-sama why so long, the flight to Hong Kong take only two hours.”

“Yoh, I’m in Europe at the present time. “

“One more question Asami-sama! Do you know what is wrong with Fei Long?”

“Yes… I will explain to you as soon I get there, in mean time do what I told you.”

“Hai Asami sama”

At same time Akihito was on the phone with Tao. The kid sounded desperate and frightened. Akihito reassured Tao that everything would be fine and they were on their way.

The flight to Hong Kong was a long one and all the occupants were quiet. When they arrived, a limo was waiting for them to take them to Fei Long's mansion.  

In mean time, Yoh did what Asami told him to do. He walked into Fei Long’s room and asked to not be disturb until Asami showed up. He climbed in bed and pulled Fei Long's limp body close to him in a tight hug. He whispered sweet words and played with the long strands of hair, pouring his pent up feelings toward the man he served and loved with all his heart. The touch and the sound of his voice made Fei Long body to react but didn’t wake up. Seeing Fei Long's reaction Yoh felt more confident and kept brushing soft kisses on his hair and lips.

Magnus was a cruel beast; he knew what type of attack to inflict on the proud young vampire. It took Magnus a very long time to find Richter's reincarnation. And now that he has found him the best way to torture his poor soul is to inflict a never ending nightmare. He managed to put Fei Long in a trance like sleep and plagued him with the memories of the death of his beloved one over and over again.

The hold that Magnus had on Fei Long had weakened when Yoh stepped in and started to talk and touched Fei Long’s body. Magnus was getting angry with the human's interference. He was so close to transforming Richter into his puppet.

When Asami arrived at the mansion, he walked straight to Fei Long's bedroom. Akihito was following behind and gasped at the scene presented to him. Fei Long was lying in Yoh's arms pale and weak with no sign of life in him. But what surprised him the most was Yoh.

Asami looked at his brother in Yoh’s arms and smiled. Yoh got up from bed and laid Fei Long’s body with great care and walked toward Asami and bowed.

Asami graze his index finger on the edge of his fangs and drew a drop of blood. He smeared the bloody finger on Yoh's lips and asked if he could wait outside. Akihito followed Yoh outside as well to go see Tao.

Yoh stepped outside all confused at Asami's actions and felt a spell wave come over him. He swayed on his feet and took a seat before he lost his balance. He licked his lips and felt the taste of blood on his taste buds. He wanted more, he craved it. Somehow he has tasted it before. Mixed feelings and emotions took over his body, strange memories of a long forgotten past rush through him. No, not his memories, somebody else’s.  

Asami walked toward Fei Long’s bed and sat on the edge looking at his little brother's helpless body with compassion.

“Hello little brother” said Asami and bit his wrist with his sharp fangs and let the blood seep onto Fei Long's lips. The effect he was waiting for didn’t happen and Asami took a big gulp of blood from his wrist and held it in his mouth. He loomed over Fei Long's body and brought his lips to Fei Long’s lips in an intimate kiss and he pushed the blood into Fei Long’s mouth. He pushes back and waited for the desire effect to take place. He didn’t have to wait long before Fei Long opened his eyes with a gasp and jumped.

“Shh you are safe now everything is OK” said Asami in a soothing voice and helped Fei Long to lie back in bed.

Fei Long was watching Asami with curious eyes, he was still confused. He didn’t know what happened and he wasn’t aware of the fact that his body was changing. His pale complexion now was having a healthy glow and the sharp fangs were protruding through his red lips. Memories of the past rushed through him and with sad eyes he looked at Asami.

“Why have you awaken me Alucard? You know I don’t want to live without him. Why?”

“It's okay little brother, for now you need to gain your strength.” Asami removed his suit jacket and unbutton his white shirt. Fei Long latched his fangs into his brother's neck and took big gulps sating his awakened thirst. He pulled back and looked at Asami again with questions in his eyes.

“Before you ask, father sent me to awaken you. You have been attacked by Magnus, and Camilla is back to her old tricks. This time we are going to destroy them for good.” said Asami in a serious tone. Fei Long listened to what his brother was saying and a wave of anger and sorrow washed over him. Asami saw his brother reaction and kept him in a tight hug.

“Trust me little brother, everything will be fine.” said Asami and walked toward the door. “It's not me that you need now… it's him.” He opened the door and let Yoh walk inside.

“Go to him, he needs you” Asami whispered in Yoh's ear and walked toward Akihito.

Yoh rushed inside Fei Long’s bedroom and both gasped at each other's sight.

“Richter”

“Lyudmil”

TBC.


	9. Akihito is pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami smiled “Like father like son indeed”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The italic writing is the telepathic bond/communications between Asami and Akihito.
> 
> This story is beta by StarXNite.  
> Thank you and please enjoy :)

Two months had passed since their return from trip to Europe and Richter's awakening. The bond between Akihito and Asami was stronger than ever, to a point that they didn't need verbal communication. Asami was having a blast messing with Akihito through their telepathic link. Every time Akihito thought that he gotten the hang of it and figured out how to block the link, Asami was popping into his mind and scaring the day lights out of him. Akihito liked this new found power but not all the time. In fact the one who enjoyed it the most was Asami. Akihito’s privacy was reduced to zero, the bastard was literally in his mind 24/7.

 

One night Akihito was on a stakeout following an important diet member, rumors was he had connections with a small yakuza group. Akihito wanted to get proof and put him behind the bars and stop for good the use of tax payer’s money to do shady business.

 

Akihito's target was getting closer when his bastard of a mate picked the right time to scare the crap of his little lover.

 

_"What are you doing kitten? I see you're trying to block the link again!”_

_"Fuck Asami! You gave me a heart attack! Stop sneaking up on me!"_

_"Tsk tsk tsk bad kitty you know you can't hide from me. Be a good boy and go home, I will be back soon and I want you in bed purring for me."_

_"You bastard! You knew that I was on an important mission and still you want to interfere. Get out of my mind and let me do my job. I have to go, my target is approaching. Love you bye."_

_"Not so fast kitten this is not a phone conversation you can hang up, I will be with you until you get home so deal with.”_

_“No Ryu please leave me alone to concentrate on my job, the faster I finish the faster you will have me purring in bed, deal!”_

_"Ok Akihito I will let you go for now, but stay out of trouble."_

_"Ok I got it so get out and let me be. If I get in any trouble it's because of you. I can't concentrate with you breathing in my brain."_

 

Akihito finished his job and got home the same time as Asami. He had a late night snack, took a shower and ran to bed. Asami was on hot pursuit of his mate. He knew Akihito was trying to avoid him since he returned home. His little kitten needs to be punished for trying to block the link when he knows the consequences. Asami cut Akihito in bed and like he promised he made his kitten purr and mewl all night long.

 

Asami left early in the morning leaving a sleeping little mate sprawled in bed, lost to the world. Last night he went a bit wild with his kitten and he fed on Akihito little bit more than normal. Akihito's blood always tasted delicious but last night for some reason his blood tasted like ambrosia. Asami didn't hold back and he bit Akihito over and over again and pounded mercilessly until Akihito passed out. Probably from blood loss or too much pleasure, he wasn't sure. Asami felt bad for his little mate and decided to let him sleep and later on take him out for a nice juicy steak and a bottle of red wine. That will put his kitten back on track, and he needed to take a break from feeding from Akihito for a while.

 

Asami knew that will take a toll on Akihito soon since he was the only one he was feeding from. He bought a pharmaceutical company and sired everyone to create blood tablets, and the only thing missing was Akihito's blood to be process and synthesized. Akihito’s appointment with the doctor in charge for this task was in a week.

 

Asami was in a boring meeting when he felt through their bond that his lover was up.

 

_"Morning kitten, get ready. I will take you out for lunch. The limo will be in front of the penthouse to pick you up"_

_“Asami… you bastard. What the hell you did to me last night? I feel like a train wreck, and I’m very thirsty and hungry. Hurry up and take me out for lunch bastard! Take responsibility for what you did to me.”_

_“Sorry kitten I know I was a bit wild last night but I couldn't help it, you tasted divine. Just thinking about it and I’m salivating for a taste.”_

_“Oh no no no. No more for you. You got enough last night to keep you going for a month. My blood and my ass are off limits until I say so. By the way what are you doing, you are not working?”_

_“I'm in a meeting Akihito and a boring one. If Kirishima doesn't wrap this up soon I will kill someone”._

_“You not are paying attention what the people are saying? How can you be in a meeting and talk to me in same time? What kind of boss you are?”_

_"I'm multi-tasking Akihito something you need to learn."_

_“Ya ya ya one of this days I will master all these abilities and then will talk more. I'm going to take a shower and get ready I'm starving, come and get me.”_

 

Akihito got out of bed and screamed in pain clutching his stomach tight. Asami felt Akihito's distress and got nervous. Akihito was out of breath and the pain in his lower abdomen was excruciating.

 

_“Akihito what’s wrong answering me!”_

_"Pain… pain it hurts." **That was all Akihito could say through the bond.** _

_"Sorry kitten I was a bit rough last night. I'm really sorry."_

_“No the pain is radiating from my belly. I've never experienced this pain before ...Ryu help me"_

 

Akihito dragged himself to the bathroom and started vomiting blood. Asami became extremely worried and looked at his secretary. Kirishima immediately noticed and wrapped the meeting up literally kicking everyone out. Before Asami teleported back to the penthouse he instructed Kirishima and Suoh to follow with the limo and to be on standby just in case they needed to take Akihito to the hospital.

 

Thanks to his vampire powers Asami teleported himself to the penthouse in the blink of an eye and ran straight to the bathroom, just in time to catch Akihito in his arms. The bathroom was a mess, Akihito didn't reach the toilet bowl in time and he vomited blood all over the floor.

 

Akihito was pale like a ghost and his breathing was shallow. Asami picked him up bridal style and exited the bathroom. At the same time, Kirishima and Suoh walked into the penthouse and saw Asami carrying Akihito. Kirishima picked up the phone in called the hospital to be ready for their arrival and Suoh ran to get the limousine  ready.

 

Asami got inside the limo with Akihito tight in his arms. Suoh and Kirishima drove to the hospital like maniacs not caring for the traffic lights, rules or regulations. They drove the limousine like it was a sport car.

 

Besides Akihito’s faint aura Asami felt another aura from within Akihito. ‘Is it possible that my  hunch is right? If is true then everything will change. I need to know every single detail.My Akihito will be in for a big surprise. How my little kitten will take the news, and what he will do?’ Were so many questions in Asami's mind and he needed answers fast. 

 

They arrived at the hospital and the entire staff was waiting for them. They put Akihito in a private room and did a set of tests on him as soon he arrived. When they took blood from him Asami asked for an extra vial of blood. Nobody questioned his request and obey his orders.

 

Another one of his special powers that came with his awakening was to sire anyone. This ability was coming in handy and he was using it to the fullest. To sired is to control and make the person to obey your every wish and command with no questions asked and no complaints. So he sired the entire hospital staff that was in charge of Akihito. After Akihito finds out what was happening to him and get better, Asami will erase everyone's memory. Nobody has to know about Akihito. When the doctor came back with the tests Asami's suspicions were confirm.

 

“I apologize for the long wait Asami-sama but we had to be sure. I don't know how to say this but Akihito-sama is two months pregnant. I don’t know how this is possible but we ran the tests several times just to be sure. There is no doubt that he is pregnant." said the nervous doctor that was sweating buckets.

 

Akihito blacked out again at the news and Asami smirked and walked outside to Kirishima and gave him Akihito's vial of blood.

 

“Kirishima take Akihito's blood to the institution and start the procedure. There is no time to waste, I need the blood tablets ASAP.” Kirishima bowed and left to execute Asami's order, he knew how important the blood tablets were to his Master.

 

Akihito is two months pregnant. That mean he will need to feed soon. Asami didn't want Akihito to awaken yet, he wanted to give him more time to adjust to the idea, but with the pregnancy on the way Akihito he will awaken on his own. Asami really needed the blood tablets more than ever now.

He can't feed from Akihito the way he use to do it and soon Akihito will start to feed from him. Akihito needed his blood and essence to keep the pregnancy going.

 

Asami returned to the room and walked toward Akihito’s bed. His kitten was still out and the doctor gave Asami smelling salts to revive him. The doctor walked out to get the ultra sound machine and Akihito opened his eyes and looked at Asami.

 

_“You got me pregnant bastard. How in blood’s name did you manage to do that? I’m a man. It's not possible to be pregnant. Ryuichi explain to me how this is even remotely possible.”_

_“You are absolutely right Akihito. Guys cannot get pregnant as far as I know but in your case it's possible”_

_“What do you mean Ryu? Help me understand. What did you do to me?”_

_“Akihito! Do you remember the time we spend at my father's castle? The morning you woke up and you were in a woman’s body. You were a virgin and I took you. We made love and I believe that was the time when I got you pregnant”_

 

Akihito was quiet for a moment, contemplating what Asami was telling him. He remembered crystal clear the time he and Asami spent at Dracula's castle and what they did. He recalled the morning he woke up and he was in a woman’s body. He remembered that Asami told him that he was a virgin and the physical pain of losing his virginity for the second time to Asami. Akihito started blushing at all those memories.

 

The doctor returned with the ultrasound machine and asked Akihito that if is was OK to go on with the procedure.

 

Akihito’s feelings were a jumble mess and he didn't pay attention to what the doctor was telling him.

 

Asami nodded to the doctor to go on. He picked up his little lover and put him gently on the bed. He lifted his hospital gown enough for the doctor to apply the cold gel on Akihito’s belly. Until then Akihito was in a trance but the cold gel brought him back to reality. Asami grabbed Akihito hand and squeezed it reassuring his lover that everything was fine and he would protect him and the baby with his life.

 

On the monitor screen the two young future parents saw their baby for the first time. The small blob in the form of a pear was enough proof that in seven months time Asami and Akihito will have their hands full with a new born baby.

 

Akihito was watching the monitor and all of a sudden his maternal instincts kicked into full gear and started to panic.

 

_“Ryuichi I’m scared, what if I’m losing him again? What if Camilla will attack and kill us like first time? Ryu I don’t want to lose my baby!”_

 

Akihito started crying and the doctor walked outside to give to the new parents a moment of privacy. Asami took Akihito in his arms and stroked his back, soothing his little lover.

 

_“Sweetheart, I will protect you and the baby with my life. No one and nobody will hurt you and the baby. I’m not like before. The first time this happened we were still so young. I was not even in my twenties. This time is different. I’m a man and a ruthless killer. I will not make the same mistake Akihito. You and the baby are MINE and I will rip apart anyone that dares to touch you. I’m a lot stronger than before”_

 

Akihito felt better and stopped crying. The doctor returned once more with Akihito’s prenatal vitamins and next appointment date.

 

Akihito took the vitamins from the doctor and walked outside followed by Asami. In the limo Akihito was looking at the prenatal vitamins and smiled.

 

 _“I guess I will start taking this first thing in the morning.”_ Akihito didn't realize that he was talking through the link, and heard Asami laughing.

 

_“What is so funny bastard? Because of you now I have to take this for the baby to be healthy.”_

_“Fu fu fu Akihito watch your language in front of the baby. You need to set a good example for our son. And you don’t need that nonsense. If you were to carried a normal baby yes, but you are carrying my child. All you need for the baby is my blood and my essence. For the next seven months you will crave and suck my blood and my semen like is the nectar of the gods. That is all that the baby will require besides the intake of regular food from you.”_

_“Are you for real? Bas… pervert. I will never do that just to inflate your ego.”_

_“Don’t say never Akihito. Soon the baby will demand his daily intake and you will suck me dry up and down.”_

_“If what you are saying is true, for the love of blood that means I will give birth to a little pervert exact like his father.”_

 

Asami smiled “Like father like son indeed”.

 

TBC.


	10. Akihito's awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You did it little troublemaker, you managed to awaken him. Now be a good baby and grow strong and don't give him too much of a hard time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta StarXNite this chapter is for you my dear.  
> To all of you that enjoy this story I thank you and happy reading :)

After hearing the shocking news that he was pregnant, Akihito became famished and insisted on having the steak that Asami promised.

They arrived at the restaurant which was of course owned by his lover.When the waitress came Asami whispered something to her and she left. Akihito asked Asami what was that about and he replied that he was just placing their orders. Akihito found it strange but wasn't bothered by it, his mind was somewhere else.

The orders came shortly after and she placed it on their table and asked if they needed anything else. Asami said that was all and dismissed her. Akihito started salivating at the juicy rare steak dripping with blood that was on Asami's plate and without thinking he grabbed the plate from under his lover’s nose. He pushed his steak to Asami that was medium rare and with trembling hands grabbed the knife and fork.

Just seeing the red bloody juice from the steak threw him into frenzy. The knife and fork was taking to long too cut for his eagerness to sink his teeth into the piece of meat, and Akihito pushed all his etiquette aside and picked up the meat with bare hands and started ripping apart not bothered that it was still too hot.

Akihito bit, chew and swallowed, bit, chew and swallowed with his eyes closed and moaning in pleasure at every bite. With the bloody juices dripping down his chin Akihito was presenting a very erotic picture to Asami.

The vampire could barely contain the hard on in his pants. He wanted so badly to take the boy right there on the table but he contained his desires because this was not for them it was for their baby.

Asami ordered on purpose his steak to be rare, in fact it was less than rare. He specifically instructed that the meat to be cooked only just to change the color not to look completely raw. He had a hunch and he was right when he saw Akihito's reaction to the bloody meat. Akihito’s eyes flashed red for a second but it was enough for Asami to see it. He knew that his little kitten will awaken soon without his help and he will require lots of blood to feed. That was the reason he rushed Kirishima to start processing the blood tablets as soon as possible.

The moment Akihito awakens to his true self due to the pregnancy, Asami will need to feed him his blood on daily basis for the baby to be okay.

Akihito eats his meal as if he was in a trance and when he was done he rubbed his belly and smiled and let a loud burp. The sound of it brought him back to reality and he saw Asami smiling at him. He felt embarrassed about it and apologized. Asami loomed over and licked the rest of the juices that was on Akihito's chin and took those plump lips in a deep kiss.

Akihito moaned into the kiss and he felt his hard on getting uncomfortable and asking for attention. Asami pulled back and returned to his seat, he cut a piece of his steak and coaxed Akihito to open his mouth to take a bite. Akihito obliged and chewed quietly knowing that he missed something and the smile he saw on Asami face puzzled him.

They finished the meal without exchanging any words and left the restaurant. Inside the limousine Akihito asked Asami what happened because he couldn't remember too clearly what took place. Asami told him that he was very hungry and he enjoyed his meal very much, leaving the details about how he ate it raw and with his bare hands. He didn't want to freak out his little lover with the details and risk losing his lunch inside the car.

They arrived back at the penthouse and Asami decided to take the rest of the day off to stay with his kitten because Akihito's emotions were a jumbled mess and his awakening was very near.

For the rest of the day Akihito was very quiet, he watched TV, he edited couple of pictures for a magazine and Asami was in his office making some phone calls.

Yuki and Yori returned from school and walked inside the apartment that was situated next to their masters'. All day Yuki felt uneasy and couldn't wait to get back and check on her little master. Together they knocked on the penthouse door and Akihito opened it for them. She ran into Akihito's arms in relief that he was okay and walked towards the couch. Akihito sat down and Yuki went to the kitchen to get the tea ready.

When she returned from the kitchen with the tea Akihito asked her to sit beside him and he told her he was pregnant. Yuki was happy with the news but went quiet when she saw that her master didn't share the same enthusiasm. Memories from the past rushed back to her and dropped to her knees at Akihito's feet and took his hands into her little ones reassuring her master that everything will be fine this time. That Master Asami was a lot stronger than before and now they were all prepared if Camilla decided to attack again.

Akihito smiled at her because she was absolutely right. Asami would never let that happened and he would protect Akihito and the baby with his life and besides this time around things were different. He was male, a pregnant one but still a male, his mate is the all mighty Asami Ryuichi that no one dared to mess with especially now after his awakening. Everything will be just fine and they will be ready for that crazy bitch. 

Yuki and Yori left their masters' place and returned to the apartment to get their homework done. Akihito was very serious about them finishing high school getting an education and mingling with people and integrate them into the human world.

When Asami finished his work in his office and returned to the living room he found Akihito sleeping on the couch curled up like a kitten snuggle on the soft blanket. Asami picked up his little mate princess style and took him to the bedroom and sat with Akihito in his arms not letting him go.

Akihito stirred in Asami’s arms and opened his beautiful hazel eyes and blinked a couple of times to get a grip of his surroundings.

Finding himself in Asami’s lap he straddled his lover and kissed his jaw line and licked his neck. A bolt of electricity surged through his body and felt his blood rushing. He licked Asami's neck one more time where the jugular vein was and received the same reaction.

Asami's scent was so intoxicating, he was losing his mind. He felt like something was taking over his body and mind and he didn't fight it. He pushed Asami onto his back and ripped his shirt, buttons jumping all over the place. Asami let his kitten to do what he please knowing that the time was near and seeing those hazel changing to a light shade of red, he knew that he was at the mercy of his little lover.

Akihito managed to get Asami and himself naked in record time and he was rubbing his hips against Asami's groin. Only pants and moans were coming from Akihito, he was completely lost for words like his speech didn't existed, he was practically mewling. He loomed over Asami and took his lips in a hungry kiss, tongue delving deep inside his lover's mouth tasting and probing every inch of his hot cavern. The trail of kisses followed the jaw line once again going down the pulsing vein on his neck down to his chest were Akihito find one nipple and latch his lips and sucking like a hungry kitten.

This was first time Akihito was so endearing in his actions and Asami enjoyed every moment of letting his kitten take control. Akihito gave the same attention the other nipple and with one hand he was stroking Asami's hard erection and with the other he was preparing himself with three digits probing and pushing hard deep inside but it wasn't enough.

He cried in frustration and removed his fingers from inside and lined his opening with Asami's rock hard shaft and lowered his hips taking the length inch by inch. He hissed at the slight discomfort of the sudden stretch and with a jerking move he took the entire length. He didn't wait to get use to the impressive girth that was sheathed deep inside his ass and started a punishing pace sliding up and down of Asami's cock. His ass will be sore tomorrow but he didn't care. Asami grabbed his hips and pushed up matching Akihito's pace thrust by thrust. They kept up an equal rhythm until Asami took Akihito's leaking angry cock that was screaming for attention and pumped it hard. Akihito was losing his rhythm and lean over Asami's chest taking in the intoxicating, alluring scent of his lover. Without thinking and guided by an unseen force Akihito sunk his teeth into Asami's neck and bit hard but didn't break the skin. Asami hissed in pain and slow down his thrusts to take a good look at his little lover. Akihito was in tears with blood lust on his face, biting his lower lip to the point of drawing blood and whining like a baby when he didn't get his way.

Asami cupped his little face and kissed the red plump lips calming his lover.

"Shh it's okay sweetheart I know what you want, what you need." Without hesitation Asami made a cut above his chest with a sharp nail letting the blood flow. At the site and scent of the crimson blood Akihito's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree and licked his lips in anticipation looking at Asami with questioning eyes as if asking for permission.  
When Asami encouraged him to go on, Akihito lean over Asami's chest and sampled the blood with small licks, taking in the sweet taste. The cut started healing and Asami made another one for Akihito to take on.

Asami's blood tasted like ambrosia on Akihito's tongue and he swallowed every drop. He pushed up from Asami's chest taking in the blood that was surging through him, awakening his sleeping inner beast. His eyes flashed redder then before and his fangs protruded from his lips. Akihito touches his new addition in his mouth with his fingers and felt the sharpness of his fangs.

With his ass still impaled on Asami's cock Akihito launched on his mate's neck like a feral beast hissing and latching his virgin fangs in Asami's neck.

Asami embraced the sharp pain of the first penetration on his neck like a sacrificial bride. His arms encircled Akihito's slender body rubbing his back encouraging his little mate to drink from him.

The sensation of his fangs piercing the skin for the first time was something out of this world and when the blood started flowing inside his mouth like water from the tap Akihito climax so hard that his body shook like an earthquake. His fangs retracted leaving two puncture marks on his lover's neck and licked the wound to seal it and stop the flow. A couple of seconds after his earth shattering orgasm and his first feeding, Akihito fell asleep in the crook of Asami's neck with his little tongue still stick out from his bloody mouth. Asami thrust one more time and emptied his seed deep inside his now sleeping lover.

He pulled out carefully from Akihito's sore bottom and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Asami returned to the master bedroom with a warm wet towel to clean his lover. Akihito didn't stir or make a noise, he was in deep sleep and nothing in this world would wake him up anytime soon.

The transformation took place and Asami was happy that Akihito's awakening was smooth like sailing, without the usual painful process that sometimes takes place. He finished cleaning his little sleeping mate, removed his bath robe and crawled in bed beside Akihito's naked hot body. He leaned over the sleeping form and kissed his mate lips tasting his own blood on Akihito's lips. With no one around to see him he plant a kiss on Akihito's two months pregnant belly and whispered with a chuckle to the baby that was growing inside.

"You did it little troublemaker, you managed to awaken him. Now be a good baby and grow strong and don't give him too much of a hard time." Asami felt the little aura of the baby inside stirring at his words and touched Akihito's stomach rubbing circles to calm the baby." Shh don't get upset little one you know I love you and I will protect you and your mommy".   
The baby calmed down and he kissed the belly one more time and laid beside Akihito and took him in a tight hug and fell asleep.

Tomorrow will be a long day for them and Asami will have lot of explaining to do. 

TBC.


	11. Feeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are so beautiful for me Akihito. I want to look into your eyes as I enter inside your body and your soul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to fanfic3112 for the enthusiasm show on this story. Thank you.  
> And thank you all for reading and follow this story :)

Akihito woke up and rushed to the bathroom to empty his stomach. That was the norm for the last four months, every morning rush, puke, rinse and repeat. He was getting irritated at the sick feeling and cursing his mate. Now with an empty stomach Akihito and the baby inside were getting hungry. 

He read the note that Asami left beside the bed and crushed the innocent piece of paper dumping it into the garbage.

 

"My sweet little kitten, I left early for work, I will be busy all day, I will see you later. You two be good and stay inside.

P.S. I left you a fresh pouch of blood, drink up and I will feed you all you need when I return tonight."

 

 Akihito looked at the blood pouch with Asami's blood in the fridge and cringed his nose. No, right now he is craving fresh blood and more than that.

He rubbed his little baby bump and chuckled at the little one inside throwing a tantrum.

 

'My ass I will wait until the bastard comes home. Okay baby let's go to daddy. You are hungry and so am I and on top of that I'm horny.' Said Akihito to his baby.

 

Asami sensed his little mate was up and bitching about something.

 

  
_"Hi  kitten how are you this morning? Still feeling sick? How's the little one doing?"_ **_chuckled Asami when his little mate started hissing_ _._ **  


 

_"You know very well bastard that I feel like crap, and how dare you laugh at my situation. It's your bloody fault that I'm like this, and now we are hungry."_

 

_"Akihito I left my blood in the fridge. You didn't get my note?"_

 

  
_"Yes I got it, but I don't want it in the pouch I want it fresh... from you"_ whined Akihito.

 

_"Akihito I'm busy right now. I'm in a meeting, and I can't leave and come feed you. Be a good little mate and wait for me."_

 

_"No... I'm not going to wait."_

 

_"So what you going to do kitten?"._

_..._

 

_"Akihito!"_

 

_"If you are not coming to me... I will come to you."_

 

And with that Akihito stopped the mental link with his mate.

Since his awakening and because the pregnancy Akihito's powers were stronger than ever. He was capable of completely blocking his mate link and teleport wherever he wanted.

 

And that was what he chose to do, to get to Sion less than five minutes after he blocked Asami's link.

He materialised in front of Asami's office, startling the guards beside the door.

One of them tried politely to stop Akihito.

 

"Akihito-sama, Asami-sama is in a very important meeting right now, please wait until he is finished." Stated  the bodyguard.

 

Akihito turned toward the one who spoke, and hissed at the guy. 

 

"What are you going to do?... Stop me?"

 

"No Akihito-sama. I would never dare to do that." cried the bodyguard.

 

"Good. So don't tell me to wait."  Said Akihito in a low menacing voice.

 

The two guards bowed, and stepped aside making room for Akihito to pass.

 

Akihito smirked and pushed the door open.

 

In the office were three guys that Akihito didn't recognize, Kirishima and Suoh. And his lover was sitting at his desk like he was a king.

 

"Asami-sama, what is the meaning of this?" ask one of the guys when the door suddenly burst open. Asami didn't answer. He was watching his daring lover, curious to see what he was up to.

 

Akihito walked inside and raised his hand toward to three guys.

 

"SLEEP" commanded Akihito, and the three were out like lights. He looked towards the remaining two and smiled.

 

"Kei, Kazumi can you please wait outside. I have some unfinished business with your boss. He will call you when we are done... right Asami?"

 

Asami chuckled at Akihito's display of authority.

 

"Kirishima, Suoh, we will take a break for now, I have a starving kitten to feed. I will call you when we are done."

 

The two bowed and left the room. Before Kirishima stepped out he turned towards Asami and asked.

 

"With all due respect Asami-sama, but what about this ones?" he pointed at the three sleeping men.

 

"Don't worry about them. They are not going to wake up until Akihito or I break the spell".

 

"A little sleeping audience doesn't bother me." giggled Akihito, and Kirishima left the office.

 

 

 

                                                                  **********************

 

   

 

 

Akihito walked seductively toward  Asami's desk pulling his shirt off. He climbed onto Asami's lap and took his lover hands sliding them  on his belly. Asami leaned his head forward to hear the baby's heartbeat. Akihito leaned backward letting his mate caress his baby bump. Asami pulled Akihito firm on his lap and kissed the succulent lips of his little mate. Akihito moaned into the kiss and slipped his tongue inside his lover's mouth tasting the expensive whisky and Dunhill's. A taste that Akihito was addicted to it.

 

Akihito broke the kiss and licked his fangs sliding down from Asami's lap between his legs and unbuckled the leather belt. He slid the zipper with his mouth and pulled the engorge cock from the confinement of the garments, into his velvety mouth.

Asami took a deep breath when he felt his erect cock, lodge in his lover's throat massaging with his neck muscle, and without choking. 

Akihito became a pro at sucking and swallow deep on Asami's cock . He slid his tongue up and down the thick vein sucking the pre-come from the slit pushing his tongue deep inside.

 

 It was like he was fucking Asami's cock with the tip of his tongue. He took the heavy balls one by one into his mouth slurping and sucking like a vacuum and letting go with a loud pop.

 

Asami was close to his climax, and that release was what Akihito was waiting for.

 

Some pregnant women have strange cravings, like pickle with ice cream, bacon and blue cheese all blended together. Akihito's craving was his lover's sperm, mixed with blood in his mouth. He called it ambrosia cocktail.

 

Asami hissed and closed his eyes when he reached his climax. He felt Akihito's fangs plunging deep into his engorge cock milking and sucking him dry of both fluids. His cum pulsing down Aki's throat. A rush of Asami's blood and cum flowed deep into him, so potent it made him moan around his mate cock so hard that Asami can feel it rippling through his belly, as he stroked Aki's hair nurturing his needs.  He opened his eyes, and gazed down at his angel, loving every suck, nod, nip Aki gave him. And loving even more knowing his seed and blood are being swallowed so voraciously and filling up his mate within, marking him both inside and out as his. Feeding the life that is theirs.

 

After Akihito got his fill he got back in to Asami's lap and kissed his mate. Asami felt himself on his lover tongue and Akihito's eyes were still red with blood lust.

 

Asami could barely breath for a moment. Aki looked so beautiful and radiant. At this moment Aki was the culmination of perfection that Asami always felt and saw, but never ceased to amaze him. Pregnancy had brought something to the forefront in Aki that simultaneously awed and amazed him while also making him terribly proud and blindly protective. Asami reached down and pulled Akihito up, to face him. His hands cupping his face as he ever so gently pulled his lover to his chest, reverently pressing his lips, and letting his tongue gently slip out to taste his cum and blood on Akihito's. Asami's hand slide along his lover's  neck to caress the back of his head. His fingers stroking and tracing through his hair, longer and silkier now as his pregnancy had ripened.  

 

Akihito's round little belly, and hard peaked nipples pressed against Asami. Every part of Aki's body curving and arching toward Asami, being played like an instrument by Asami's knowing touch, as Asami's other hand curved around the erotic roundness of his belly, sliding to the plush cheeks of his ass.

 

 

 He rose from the chair with his lover still in his lap and leaned over the desk, pushing the paper and everything on it aside, to make room for his mate. He gently let go of Akihito on the wooden desk and ripped his pants from the slender legs left him all naked to his hungry beastly eyes.

 

Asami admired the beauty before his eyes; the milky soft skin, the slender legs spread wide open exposing the forbidden secret cave, that he only he had access to take and explore.

 

Asami knelt between his lover's legs and took the small erect member deep  into his mouth humming.

The vibrations and sensations were spreading like lightning through Akihito's body bringing him to a quick climax. Akihito cried and released his juice inside his lover's mouth and Asami milked him dry. He licked his lips relishing the sweet flavour of his mate; it always tasted like the first time.

 

Asami circled the small pucker hole pushing his tongue inside the tiny star flower spreading open like petals just for him. The feel of  Asami's tongue invading his insides deeper and deeper, sprang Akihito's member like a little soldier ready to salute.

 

Asami pulled a small bottle of lube from his desk, and started preparing his little mate. He pushed one finger into the tight canal.

Akihito moaned at the intrusion and relaxed his muscles to accept another digit. With his fingers lodged deep inside his mate, Asami curved the two digits brushing the bundle of nerves on and off, bringing Akihito to a second climax.

 

When he deemed his lover to be well prepared he took his massive length and positioned it at the tight entrance. 

Akihito opened his eyes and, raised his head off the desk to look at his mate, and see what was the delay. His hazel reddish eyes met a pair of amber orbs gazing in adoration at him.

 

  
_"Ryuichi I want you now."_ cried Akihito through the mental link.

 

_"You are so beautiful for me Akihito. I want to look into your eyes as I enter inside your body and your soul."_

 

With a swift thrust Asami entered his lover's soft velvety tight tunnel. He stopped to give Akihito time to adjust to his girth, and when he felt the muscle relax around his member, started moving, picking up more speed with every thrust. Akihito buckled his hips to meet Asami's thrust with his own, moaning in pleasure. They kept it up like bunnies until Asami felt Akihito's muscle tighten around him, coming with a powerful screaming orgasm that convulsed the slender body beneath him. The tightness around his cock was too much and Asami came with an explosive climax releasing his seed deep inside his mate.

 

They both waited for they breaths to calm down and Asami pulled out from the tight warm insides and picked up sleepy Akihito like a princess. He opened the door to the hidden bedroom behind the bookshelf and gently placed Akihito on the soft  bed for a good couple hours' nap, until he was done with his business, and to take his feisty little kitten back to the penthouse for more feeding.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know is a slow pace,but I'm trying to emphasize on Akihito's stages of pregnancy. Just bear whit me for now.  
> Next is a cute little encounter. The baby aura is taking form and get in trouble. Like mother like son.


	12. Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence. I got kidnap by the RL and even now I can't escape. But since is Halloween I squeeze some time to make a small update.  
> Have A Spooktacular Halloween and hope you enjoy this short update.  
> Thank you for reading.

Akihito was six mouths pregnant when the little baby's powers start to develop more. First was the link with his mother and now the little one discovered that he can use his little aura outside the womb. 

'This is interesting' say the baby 'I think I will go to take a pick of my mommy.' 

The little baby aura wonders up and down and finally he ended down south where the excitement was taking place. He saw a small opening and was ready to take a quick pick outside when suddenly was push back with a lot of force by an unidentified intruder. 

The little aura got all excited thinking that he got someone to talk too but to his disappointment the intruder retreat. The little aura tries to sneak out again but to his surprise, he got push back once again. This time the intruder came and go, was in and out like he couldn't make up his mind what to do. That what the little aura thought. 

"Hey, you want to play pick-a-boo with me!" Ask the little one with excitement. The intruder didn't answer to the little aura and keep doing his own stuff. The little aura got frustrated and yelled at the intruder. 

"If you don't want to play with me get out from inside my mommy." The intruder ignored the little aura and keep coming and going until the baby aura got dizzy watching.  
"Stop moving so fast baldy I'm getting dizzy."

All of a sudden the intruder stopped, jerk a couple of time and spill rows of white sticky liquid right on the little aura's face.

"Yuck that so gross why you spit in my face! Cry the little aura. You are a meany I'm doing to tell my mommy you, stupid baldy. 

And the little aura run back to the safety of his mother womb.

Later one the little one got restless again but didn't dare to leave this time.

 

“Uff I’m so bored." Cry the little baby in his mother belly.

"Is nothing to do here? I’m all trap in this place with nobody to play. And those two they are doing again like bunnies.”  
And the little baby kicked his mother belly in frustrations.

“Ouch,” Cry Akihito rubbing his belly. Asami raises his head from between Akihito’s legs and asks if he’s ok.

“The baby kicks me really hard this time. Is like he know what you are doing.”

Asami crawls to Akihito's belly and talks to the baby. 

“Hey champ cut that out this is adults time you be a good boy and wait until you come out.”

The little baby hearing his father voice smirks. 

“Ok daddy I will teach you a lesson. First, you spit on me and now you meany talk to me like this .” The little baby said to himself. With his little powers, he changes this, modified that and with a satisfied smile he was waiting for the fun to begin.

Asami thrust deep inside Akihito makes him moan and cry in pleasures. 

The little baby was waiting for calm, rubbing his little hand in anticipation, looking at his father penis coming in and out.

"Stop peeking at my baldy, yelled the little baby at his father penis.” Wait and see, I will show you to sneak on me.” 

Asami and Akihito were reaching they climax, the pleasure was intense, moans and panting filling the room. Before releasing his seed Asami’s elongated fang sank in Akihito’s neck drinking his blood. He stops and jumps from the bed like was bitten by a snake. And spite the blood in his mouth.

“Yuck yuck that’s gross…ptui ptui.Akihito what the hell, you try to poison me! What you did to your blood!” Cry Asami.

Akihito all daze and confuse from the intense climax looks at his mate and asks.

“Ryu what are you talking about? I did nothing to my blood and you know that.”

The little baby was laughing and kicking at his father childish behavior.

Asami and Akihito look at each other and at the swollen belly and they knew who was the perpetrator.

Asami leans toward Akihito’s belly and spoke once again to the baby.

“Listen to me you little trouble maker. Undo what you did and I will let it go this time, if not your little ass will be sorry when you'll come out. That wasn’t funny in the least.”

The little baby pouted at his father harsh words and gives a light kick in understanding.  
Akihito touches his belly in a soothing way to calm the baby.  
Asami felt sorry, he was too harsh on the baby. But his little prank cut him off guard, the baby was powerful.

“Sorry little guy I yelled at you,I didn’t mean too. You know what! I will make you a deal. Be a good boy and I will give you a little sister. Hmm, what you think?”

Hearing his father promise the little baby got all excited and starts kicking a storm.

“Oh goody my own little sister to tease and torment. Thought the little baby, rubbing his little hands in excitement.

“I think he’s very happy with your promise Ryuichi, you better keep it.”

“Yes I know, once you give birth we have serious work to do.”

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments will be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
